Un secret bien gardé
by Marine Demo
Summary: Par une belle soirée d'été, Hermione est inquiète à propos d'une mission que l'Ordre est en train de mener. C'est Mme Weasley qui percera à jour la jeune sorcière.


_Bonsoir !_

 _Un nouveau petit OS, différent de d'habitude puisqu'il porte sur Hermione et Charlie :) J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est une première pour moi d'écrire ce style d'OS, je suis plus habituée avec les Snamione :P_

 _Merci aux personnes qui prendront le temps de lire, vous êtes des amours :*_

« Allez tout le monde, au lit ! déclara Mme Weasley.

-Non !

-Maman s'il-te-plaît !

-Madame Weasley, non ! »

De nombreuses protestations éclatèrent face à la déclaration de Mme Weasley. La scène se déroulait dans la cuisine du Terrier, un soir d'été. Harry, Ron, Hermione ainsi que Ginny, Fred et Georges étaient assis à la grande table, des assiettes vides devant eux, après un succulent repas préparé par Molly Weasley. Les jeunes pensaient s'installer ensemble dans le jardin, sous les étoiles et discuter jusqu'au retour des membres de l'Ordre partis en mission cette nuit. Cette mission consistait à surprendre les Mangemorts dans leur repaire secret, découvert quelques semaines auparavant, pour en arrêter le plus possible. Bien sûr, ils savaient tous très bien que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était que très peu présent dans ce repaire, mais le but premier n'était vraiment pas de tuer le Lord ce soir. C'était de lui enlever un maximum de partisans pour lui porter un coup dur. Pour qu'il sache que, même si nombreuses étaient les personnes qui se ralliaient à lui par peur de représailles, celles qui luttaient contre lui étaient tout aussi nombreuses et déterminées. Et étant donné que pour cette mission Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey avaient été appelés, tout le monde souhaitait rester éveillé jusqu'à leur retour, pour s'assurer qu'ils se portaient bien. Mais Mme Weasley ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

« Pas de « mais », il est l'heure pour vous d'aller se coucher. Je viendrai vous réveiller quand ils rentreront si ça ne les dérange pas. Mais après une telle mission ils n'auront sûrement pas envie de vous avoir dans les jambes. Alors oust ! »

Ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter la décision de la sorcière, c'est pourquoi ils lui souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit et montèrent ensemble, se séparant devant les différentes chambres. Hermione et Ginny laissèrent Harry et Ron sur le pallier pour rentrer dans leur chambre, après que la rousse et le Survivant, en couple depuis plusieurs mois, se soient longuement embrassés, sous les regards gênés de Ron et Hermione.

« Tu penses qu'ils rentreront quand ? demanda Ginny à son amie lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux couchées.

-Je ne sais pas … J'espère rapidement, je m'inquiète vraiment pour eux. Ce n'est pas une mission anodine, répondit Hermione, tentant en vain de camoufler l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Oui moi aussi, mais ils sont tous ensemble, accompagnés d'Aurors et ils ont l'effet de surprise avec eux. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. »

Sur ces mots, Ginny souhaita une bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie et s'endormit rapidement. Hermione, elle, resta éveillée, sur le dos et les yeux fixés sur le plafond durant plus de trois heures. Elle observait la lumière, projetée par la lune sur le plafond, qui avançait lentement et laissait ses pensées vagabonder, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Au bout de ces trois heures d'attente, cependant, elle ressentit le besoin de fumer une cigarette, rongée par l'inquiétude. Alors elle se leva sans faire de bruit, attrapa dans son sac à main filtres, feuilles, tabac et briquet puis descendit pieds nus et en pyjama, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par Mme Weasley. Elle s'installa sur les marches du perron à l'avant de la maison et roula consciencieusement une cigarette avant de l'allumer. La nuit était paisible et assez chaude pour qu'Hermione ne ressente pas de frissons alors qu'elle était en débardeur et en short. Pendant un petit moment elle fuma tranquillement, laissant la nicotine faire effet sur son organisme. Puis elle entendit des pas derrière elle et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hermione, ma chérie, tu devrais arrêter ces bêtises, ça va te tuer. »

Molly Weasley s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme sur les marches et attendit qu'Hermione lui réponde.

« Je sais Mme Weasley, mais ça me fait du bien. Surtout quand je suis inquiète ou énervée. Ron serait mort plusieurs fois l'année dernière si je n'avais pas eu de cigarettes, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ma pauvre Hermione, les garçons sont particulièrement insupportables durant leur sixième année, je te l'accorde. Devoir passer l'année avec Harry et Ron n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

-Il y a eu des périodes plus difficiles que d'autres, c'est certain, mais je suis incapable de leur faire la tête plus de quelques jours et ils en ont conscience, alors ils jouent avec ça.

-J'ai remarqué que vous étiez encore plus proches les uns des autres chaque été, fit Mme Weasley d'un ton innocent. »

Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle savait où Molly Weasley voulait en venir. Tout le monde au Terrier savait que la mère des Weasley souhaitait voir Ron et Hermione se mettre ensemble. Ce souhait s'était accentué lorsqu'elle avait appris que Ginny et Harry étaient en couple. Hermione s'assura alors de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

« Harry et Ron sont comme des frères pour moi. Je les aime comme des frères. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre entrée à Poudlard et même si on a eu des débuts particulièrement difficiles, nous sommes devenus inséparables au fil des ans. Je pense que toutes les aventures qu'on a vécues sont à l'origine de ce rapprochement. On ne peut plus se passer les uns des autres, il faut qu'on sache où sont les autres, s'ils vont bien. C'est comme ça. Mais je ne ressens de l'amour pour aucun d'eux, vraiment. Ce sont mes frères. »

Hermione se tourna pour faire face à Mme Weasley qui hocha la tête et sourit à la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

« Je comprends Hermione, c'est très beau. Ce lien qui vous unit est très fort.

-Oui, extrêmement fort. Je sais que vous aimeriez nous voir finir ensemble, Ron et moi, mais ça n'arrivera pas Mme Weasley. Je suis désolée, fit Hermione en baissant la voix.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être ma chérie. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment que l'on peut contrôler. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu trouves un homme capable de t'aimer à ta juste valeur. Et sache que tu feras toujours parti de la famille, mariée avec un Weasley ou non, déclara Molly.

-Merci Mme Weasley. Vous savez parfois, je regrette d'être une sorcière. Je veux dire, aller à Poudlard m'a considérablement éloignée de mes parents, de ma famille. Je ne les vois que très rarement et ils ne comprennent absolument pas le monde auquel je fais maintenant parti. Mais quand je pense à ça, je pense aussi à tout ce que j'ai appris à Poudlard, dans le monde sorcier et aux personnes exceptionnelles que j'y ai rencontrées. Vous en faites parti Mme Weasley, vous et toute votre famille, et pour rien au monde je ne laisserais ça s'échapper. Vous êtes une deuxième famille pour moi. »

L'émotion lui serrait un peu la gorge. Hermione n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire tout ça à un Weasley. Elle leur devait beaucoup. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, prêts à l'accueillir comme un membre de leur famille, elle serait encore bien seule, comme elle l'avait été durant toute son enfance avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière.

« Oh ma chérie, tu fais partie intégrante de la famille tu sais. Qui contrôlerait Ron et Harry si tu n'étais pas là ? Qui tiendrait compagnie à Ginny ? Qui réussirait à arrêter Fred et Georges quand ils sont lancés dans une de leur éternelle farce ? Qui motiverait tout ce petit monde à travailler ? Quand vous partez tous à Poudlard, je suis très inquiète à l'idée qu'il pourrait encore vous arriver quelque chose. Harry et toi êtes mes enfants, au même titre que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny. Vous êtes mes enfants et je vous aime comme tel. »

De petites larmes coulaient maintenant le long des joues d'Hermione. Molly Weasley passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la serra dans une longue étreinte. Puis Hermione éteint sa cigarette et commença à en rouler une nouvelle. Tout cela l'avait profondément perturbée.

« Hermione, pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ce soir ? s'enquit Mme Weasley.

-Je suis beaucoup trop inquiète, répondit la jeune sorcière sans réfléchir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ils vont revenir tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils partent pour ce genre de mission. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges dorment tous, malgré leur inquiétude, alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

La Gryffondor se retrouva coincée. Elle allait être obligée d'avouer à Mme Weasley quelque chose qu'elle devait garder secret. Elle poussa un gros soupir et décida de tout lui avouer.

« Mme Weasley, je suis sûre que vous êtes extrêmement inquiète pour votre mari, je me trompe ? commença Hermione.

-Bien sûr que je suis inquiète pour lui, comme pour tous les autres, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes beaucoup plus inquiète pour Mr Weasley que vous ne l'êtes pour les autres. Et même pour Bill et Charlie, ce n'est pas la même inquiétude. Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible.

-Ça l'est Hermione, ça l'est. Oui tu as raison, je suis très inquiète pour Arthur, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, fit Mme Weasley.

-Et bien, cette inquiétude que vous ressentez à l'égard de votre mari, je ressens la même pour un autre membre du groupe parti en mission ce soir. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Hermione. Mme Weasley la regarda, ébahie. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Hermione était au Terrier cet été et toutes les personnes parties en mission avait fait de nombreuses visites chez les Weasley ces derniers temps. Elle aurait bien remarqué quelque chose non ? Mais elle ne voyait pas pour qui Hermione pouvait ressentir une inquiétude pareille.

« Vous êtes en train de vous demander de qui je suis tellement amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Hermione en regardant la femme à ses côtés.

-Oui, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ma chérie, je n'ai rien remarqué … »

Hermione prit une longue inspiration. Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir dévoilé la vérité à sa mère ? Elle ne pensait pas. S'ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de se voir souvent et qu'ils savaient que leur différence d'âge, même si elle n'était que de cinq ans, pourrait poser des problèmes. Alors la jeune sorcière se décida.

« Je parle de Charlie, Mme Weasley. Je l'aime. Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt un an. »

Mme Weasley s'apprêta à répondre mais des silhouettes apparurent au loin, accompagnées du bruit caractéristique du Transplanage. Les deux femmes assises sur le perron se levèrent précipitamment et se dirigèrent vers les sept personnes qui s'avançaient vers le Terrier. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey étaient enfin rentrés. Ils traversèrent sans problème les protections placés sur le Terrier, qui les avait reconnus comme étant membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Arthur Weasley accéléra le pas pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Tonks et Remus s'assirent tous deux dans l'herbe et s'étreignirent, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin à l'abri. Bill, Kingsley et Maugrey rentrèrent dans la maison, prétextant avoir faim après un tel succès. Et Charlie s'arrêta devant Hermione, un grand sourire collé au visage.

« On a réussi Hermione. Des dizaines de Mangemorts sont au Ministère et vont être enfermés sous la surveillance d'Aurors, puisque les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés à Tu-Sais-Qui. Beaucoup sont morts également. Et aucun membre de l'Ordre n'est décédé. On a réussi mon ange. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de revoir la femme qu'il aimait. Il se fichait que ses parents soient juste à côté alors qu'Hermione et lui avaient initialement décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Cependant, la jeune femme se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Charlie, ta mère et moi avons discuté ce soir. Je lui ai dit pour nous, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors ça veut dire que nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, lui répondit-il en souriant. »

Puis il se baissa à nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.


End file.
